<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quarter Mile At A Time by RaijinFenrir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244661">A Quarter Mile At A Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijinFenrir/pseuds/RaijinFenrir'>RaijinFenrir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Edelgard asserting her top rights in a way, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Modern AU, Totally rated it M to be safe because I'm not sure if its T or not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:10:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijinFenrir/pseuds/RaijinFenrir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard wants to learn how to drive but Byleth won't let her so she gets a bit creative on trying to convince her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quarter Mile At A Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>H-hello! This was a gift for the incredible @angerykacchan for their birthday. If you haven't seen their works drop by their twitter account! That said it's a modern AU with Byleth as a mechanic and Edelgard's a University Student whose already on her last year!</p><p>For everyone thanks for dropping by and reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Tick. Tock.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tick. Tock.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The garage was always so quiet at this time of day. Rarely would customers drop by in between the minutes where the sun would set and the moon shall rise. The only sound one could hear would be the loud ticks of an old wall clock. For Byleth it would be the most relaxing part of her day. There was no need to rush in order to greet a customer, there was no need to fuss over someone’s vehicle that needed a tune-up, there was no need to skip a meal in order to finish the wiring for a newly customized car. It was simply her and the 1967 Ford Mustang that she saved from being turned into scrap. The car had been restored and improved. In all honesty, Byleth didn’t need to make any more adjustments to it but she was one to always give it a once-over tuning it whenever she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tick. Tock.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tick. Tock.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These were the moments that she learned to appreciate. The times where everything felt so slow and you weren’t living life a quarter mile at a time. There was beauty in taking one’s time and even if it took her a long while to achieve that and a few bumps on the road Byleth was thankful where she was at. If only everyone else could leave her to her lonesome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be my driving instructor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice echoed within the garage and Byleth tried her best to ignore it. She hoped that if she doesn’t acknowledge their presence they’d grow tired and never bother her with such a request ever again but that may as well have been next to impossible. The woman who sought her out to mentor her was incredibly stubborn. A woman with white hair that reminded her of winter and lilac eyes that bore a flame that could never be snuffed out no matter how much one tries. She was stubborn and determined like a bull and even prouder than an eagle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not going to work on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth held back a groan as she rolled her eyes. The girl wouldn’t see her, she was currently underneath the car checking for a possible leak. She was very aware that it wasn’t going to work on her. When the girl asked her to bring her to a relative she had gone about it the same way. She would ask her politely and Byleth would ignore her request, this would go on for a while until one of them caved and it would usually be Byleth who does so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop ignoring me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Byleth could hear an annoyed hiss leave her lips and she could only chuckle. She was such a spoiled brat at times, the woman who called herself Edelgard von Hresvelg. She wasn’t exactly irritated with her and truth be told Byleth had grown fond of the girl’s frequent visits but sometimes she could really be pushy. It was a childish side of her, a very rare one that only Byleth had the privilege of knowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. von Hresvelg.” Byleth replied as she finally showed her face, her lips curled into a smirk that made Edelgard bite her lower lip and look away.  She had to admit she doesn’t look presentable at all. Her face and part of her top had grime and oil smudges on it but she wasn’t going to apologize for her decorum. This was her shop and Edelgard was used to seeing her in a messier state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times must I tell you not to call me that. It’s Edelgard. E--del--gard.” Edelgard folds her arms under her chest. “Ms. von Hresvelg sounds too formal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to mention a mouthful but Edelgard wasn’t going to lecture Byleth about it. There were bigger concerns such as convincing the stubborn mechanic to listen to her and finally agree to mentor her. Now that she had Byleth’s attention she was one step closer to convincing her and Edelgard was not going to rest until Byleth agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only proper for me to address you as such.” Now Byleth was just teasing. The smirk on her face never went away even as she goes over to her workbench in order to grab a towel to wipe off at least some of the grime from her face. “You know my answer is still no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you say would ever change my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth always rejected her request but never really revealed the reason behind it. Sometimes it was annoying but sometimes Edelgard rather liked the challenge of coaxing the answer out of her. For today, she leaned more on the former. She asked her throughout the past few weeks and always Byleth would do the same thing. She would just shrug and ignore the question. This time she was having none of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sauntered over to Byleth’s workbench, invading the older girl’s personal space. Normally she wouldn’t do so but Edelgard didn’t have the patience of a saint. She placed both of her hands on Byleth’s shoulders and pushed her down so she would stay seated on the chair right next to her workbench. She wasn’t going to let Byleth go without a satisfactory answer from her. She sat on her lap, effectively trapping her in place as she wrapped her arms around Byleth’s neck. She could see traces of a smirk once again forming on her face and Edelgard needed to hold herself back from being more annoyed than she already was. Byleth was enjoying this, she was sure of it judging by the calloused hands that were on her hips that firmly kept her in place. But she will not be swayed. She was going to make Byleth mentor her one way or another and if she wasn’t that lucky she’d at least find out her reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen here, I’m not leaving until you tell me why you refuse to teach me.” Her lilac eyes gazed back at Byleth’s ocean blue eyes. They say it was important to keep eye contact when you were demanding for answers and Edelgard was going to make sure that Byleth could see how much she wanted an answer from her. “What’s so wrong about me learning how to drive? I’m 21, Byleth. I’m basically an adult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Byleth curtly answered, her hand slowly gliding along Edelgards back until she reached her white locks.  She threaded her fingers along her hair in an attempt to placate the girl’s annoyance towards her among other things. If she could distract Edelgard long enough she knew the girl would give up her interrogation for the day. And nothing was more distracting than her own movements. “Nothing at all…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why refuse? If nothing’s wrong then why refuse me.” Edelgard wasn’t going to let herself get distracted by Byleth’s movements. She knew what kind of game she was playing at as much as she found the older woman to be irresistible at times she was a girl with a mission on finding out the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with you learning to drive.” Byleth repeated her statement but Edelgard had an inkling it wasn’t going to end there. She waited for the continuation, even as Byleth buried her head at the crook of her neck she was going to wait for it. Byleth nuzzled against her neck and Edelgard had to hold back a soft sigh from escaping her lips. She wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of eliciting any other noise from her, not until she explained herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But?” Edelgard’s voice was as soft as a whisper as she lightly blew on Byleth’s ear eliciting a slight shiver from the mechanic. She pulled herself away from Byleth for a bit so her finger could lightly trace lines along her jaw. She was the one who initiated this, she wasn’t going to let Byleth distract her. The girl was going to answer her questions. She’d been waiting for a reason for weeks now and none had come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...there’s a continuation after that statement and I want to hear it.” Each word was followed by a soft kiss along her jaw, neck, cheek, anything that Edelgard could reach, all except for her lips that waited ever so patiently for her.  Byleth could wait all she wants, Edelgard wasn’t going to give it to her that easily. Not until she hears the answer to her questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard could hear a rumble that emanated from Byleth’s throat. She knew what that meant, that soft snarl that slipped from her lips. She was getting a bit impatient just the way Edelgard wanted her to be. If everything continued to go her way then they might actually make it to their dinner reservations for tonight. If not well, that would be a problem for the Edelgard of the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still not saying anything?” Edelgard teased and the frown on Byleth’s face was hard to ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t like it when Byleth would frown but she needed to steel herself. This was all part of Byleth’s plan to distract her. This was how they went about things, as much as they were honest with each other, sometimes they were both too stubborn to move whenever they had a disagreement. It was an  unspoken rule between the two of them that the first who would yield and give in shall lose and that was why neither of them were pulling any punches. Edelgard was playing dirty, teasing Byleth with soft kisses and playful bites while Byleth tried to make her cave with the look of displeasure on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth knew Edelgard could never handle a frown on her face for too long. She could have pouted but that would make things far too easy. She knows she’ll win in a heartbeat if she does that, another reason would be that Edelgard forbade her to use such a tactic when they try to resolve things. She counted it as a cheat and Byleth knew it was such a ridiculous argument but she couldn’t exactly say </span>
  <b>
    <em>no</em>
  </b>
  <span> to Edelgard’s wishes either. She always found it so easy to agree with her whims and that was why it would always be such a big deal whenever she says </span>
  <b>no</b>
  <span> to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talk too much.” Byleth told her as she tugged Edelgard’s hair to pull her head back a bit so she could easily plant kisses along her neck. Byleth could hear Edelgard let out a sharp gasp when she bit her without warning, marking what was hers. Her other hand pressed onto the small of her back, pushing Edelgard as close to her as possible. The heat between the both of them was starting to become unbearable but neither one seemed to be keen on losing this bout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you say so little…” Edelgard bit her lower lip to hold back a moan from escaping her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Byleth’s turn to be on the attack. She had lost the advantage when Byleth finally decided to </span>
  <b>
    <em>play</em>
  </b>
  <span>. Byleth wasn’t going to keep letting Edelgard do as she pleases and it was incredibly annoying how she’d just let her. She wasn’t blind, she knows just how much she was attracted to Byleth. Every move she makes would garner her complete attention. Every touch, every kiss, every bite would make her quiver with anticipation on what would happen next. Edelgard was very aware of how much power Byleth had over her but she wasn’t going to crumble at least not yet. All she needed was an answer, a reasonable answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, I’m a woman full of secrets.” She stopped herself from smirking or else it would irritate Edelgard again. Byleth slowly slid down the jacket that Edelgard wore, casting it aside. She leaned back a bit to enjoy the sight before her. She was like Galatea, perfect in every way. If Aphrodite was real, truly she would be envious of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying the view too much?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Edelgard’s time to smirk. She knows that look, she could see her other half subconsciously licking their upper lip as if they could already imagine what they’d get after this. Edelgard knew what would come next, with how many times they’ve repeated this routine she would know what Byleth had in store for her. She dips her head down and returns the favor to Byleth, her teeth grazing near the pulse on her neck before she lightly bites down beside it to mark her. Byleth wasn’t the only one who liked marking their territory. But she mustn't get too distracted or else she’d never get to hear Byleth’s answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me already, don’t make me beg for it.” Edelgard lets her fingers thread along Byleth’s cerulean blue locks, her lilac eyes searching for an answer within Byleth’s ocean blue eyes. A terrible thought passes through her mind, one that she blurts out before her mind could truly process it. And now there would be no takebacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s voice was as soft as a whisper but Byleth could hear it louder than anything else in the garage. The words reverberated inside her head. Was that what Edelgard thought? That she did not trust her? Byleth pursed her lips, confusion evident on her face as she gently cups the younger girl’s cheek. Her thumb lightly brushed against it in a petty attempt to rid the girl of her fears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth had always trusted in her. Edelgard was younger than her and she could be a bit too impulsive at times but she knows whatever this girl wished to do it would always be for a good intention. Edelgard was a kind person with a bleeding heart. She may seem a bit unapproachable on the outside but once you break her barriers you’d find nothing but a girl who would never turn a blind eye and would always do the right thing. She would stand up for others even if they would never ask for her help. Byleth loved that about her. It was but one of many things she had come to love about Edelgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would always trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She repeats the statement again. She knows it wouldn’t be enough to placate Edelgard’s worries and doubts. And so she willingly takes the plunge, this would be Edelgard’s win as Byleth leaned in for a kiss on her lips. A deep kiss that Edelgard found to be far too comforting. She responds without missing a beat, returning it with every ounce of love that she felt from the woman before her. It still amazes Edelgard how Byleth could easily make her forget about her doubts and insecurities. She doesn’t even try that hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unfair but maybe that was just how the world works. Maybe, Byleth just knew her too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth lightly nips at her bottom lip, as if asking for permission and Edelgard partly opens her mouth. A wordless act of consent. Byleth wasted no time to simply have a taste of the girl that makes her head be filled with nothing but thoughts about her. This girl, that captured her heart without so much as a second glance. Her other half that could make her heart thump against her chest everytime they would meet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unfair but maybe that was just how the world works. Maybe, Edelgard just knew her way around her so well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth…” Edelgard called her name and Byleth wanted to give so much more to her. Her hand already snaked its way underneath her top when Edelgard abruptly broke their kiss. “...don’t get carried away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time she pouted. The match was over. Byleth had lost and now Edelgard can use Byleth’s most formidable weapon against her, the pout. Both of them were weak to such a thing and Byleth’s gaze softened at that. Edelgard really does know her way around her. No matter, she’ll get even in another time. For now she was just glad that Edelgard seemed to accept her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you trust me…” Edelgard paused for a moment. It felt wrong for her to use such an argument but it was what she truly felt. “...then tell me. Why don’t you want to be my instructor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, I know after that you’re going to ask me to teach you how to race.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth knew Edelgard in more ways than one. She knows that she could get anyone to teach her how to drive but no one else would ever be capable of showing her what it meant to live your life a quarter mile at a time than her. If there was one thing Byleth had come to regret, it was showing Edelgard the races that happen on the streets when night finally comes. It took a lot of time for her to be convinced by Edelgard and now that she managed to catch a glimpse of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>freedom</span>
  </em>
  <span> tastes like she knew deep in her heart that Edelgard craved for such a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard craved for the thrill that only a good race could give. The challenge of outspeeding your opponent. The adrenaline rush when everyone was neck and neck. If just seeing the races made her taste even the tiniest fractions of freedom what more could racing give? Edelgard was the heiress of the von Hresvelg line. She had an image to uphold, a duty to be accountable for her family’s actions and that of herself. It was a role that she did not wish to have but alas it was not a choice that she could have made for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so bad about racing? You were a racer once.”  Edelgard asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard it from the bystanders. The first time they went to a race everyone thought that Byleth finally came out of retirement, that she was there to take her crown back and let everyone else have a taste of seeing only the taillights of her car. Edelgard wasn’t aware of that part of her life and it meant a great deal for her when Byleth agreed to share it with her, it was the first step for building their trust with one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth remained quiet, too quiet. She didn’t move, she didn’t plant a kiss, her lips were sealed and for a moment Edelgard wondered if it had been wise of her to ask her about it. Edelgard was about to tell Byleth that she doesn’t have to tell her now but she suddenly felt Byleth wrapping her arms around her. Edelgard easily forgot what she wanted to say as she completely basks in the warmth that only Byleth could provide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you living your life a quarter mile at a time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trusted Edelgard, she knew she wouldn’t be reckless. So why was she so adamant about it? What she couldn’t trust was the streets that had evolved into a monster she could recognize no more. It was harsher than what she remembered, crueler even. The racers that conquered the streets would do everything to win. The concept of a fair race was not in their vocabulary anymore. Some races were even fixed, drivers forgetting their honor as racers and was just in it for the cash. Not to mention that the cops were becoming even more brutal when it came to apprehending street racers. She only wanted to protect her as best as she could. It was dangerous out there, she would know, she witnessed it first hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that would be a story for another day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to lose you…” Byleth’s voice was barely a whisper and if not for their close proximity Edelgard wouldn’t have heard it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard could clearly see the fear in Byleth’s eyes. She wanted to ask her what else she was not telling her. Which story of her past does she need to know to completely understand why her eyes lost its glimmer and why she looked so vulnerable right now. But she opted not to ask anymore. Maybe she’ll ask her again when she felt a bit braver, when she felt a bit luckier, when Byleth looked more willing to say something to her about it. For now, she’ll keep her questions on hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard pressed her forehead against hers. Her nose lightly bumped against the older girl’s own pair and Byleth couldn’t help but chuckle at the sudden contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… I’ll always be here...” Edelgard whispered as she pressed her lips against hers. It was unlike the kisses that they shared earlier. It was soft, sweet, and one that would be enough to tell Byleth that Edelgard did not say it just for show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edelgard von Hresvelg never breaks a promise. Byleth wasn’t going to lose her anytime soon. She was headstrong and proud but she always thought of what her actions could lead to. She was impulsive but she would always hold herself accountable for everything. She wasn’t going to risk her neck just for the sake of tasting that bit of freedom, not if it would scare Byleth to death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth was more important to her than anything else right now. Her sun, moon, and stars, she would always be her priority. Just as Byleth always prioritized her as well. They weren’t a perfect couple but they always strove to make things work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what… let’s cancel that dinner reservation. I’ll tell Hubert and we can just stay here together, would that be fine?” Edelgard asks to which Byleth simply nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren’t a perfect couple. They had a lot of things to fix about themselves. They had a lot of things to learn about each other but everything would come in due time. Right now, they had a dinner reservation to cancel and a night of nothing but pure comfort to look forward to. She doesn’t need to live life a quarter mile at a time, she was always willing to take things slow if it was with her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>S-sorry for disappearing for a while. Work's been really hectic and everything's going bonkers so for now we hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Updates for the other fics will come splashing in as soon as things get a tad bit better schedule-wise. *bows*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>